bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
FG:Season11
Restrictions You cannot use a Frontier Orb to reset when defeated. Encounters Notes: *Every battle on each floor can consist of one of the following spawns. *Each floor's spawns get stronger after each clear. *Stage 21 onwards adds new encounters to each battle *Stage 76 onwards changes the spawns. **Battle 2 spawns get moved to Battle 1, Battle 3 spawns get moved to Battle 2, Battle 4 spawns get moved to Battle 3. **Battle 4 will consist of a Bonus dungeon boss **Battle 5 will consist of a Omni Evolution starter *Stage 98-100 has a fixed spawn rate: **Stage 98 - Rize, Mahalu, Kira, Charis **Stage 99 - Omni Evolution starter + assistant **Stage 100 - Lucius Battle 1= |-| Battle 2= |-| Battle 3= |-| Battle 4= |-| Battle 5= |-| Battle 21+= |-| Battle 50+= |-| Battle 100= *50% resistance to Injury, Weak and Sick & immune to all other status ailments *25% resistance to base BC drop rate (35% -> 26.25%) *50% resistance to buffed BC drop rate multiplicatively *25% resistance to base HC drop rate (10% -> 7.5%) *50% resistance to buffed HC drop rate multiplicatively *50% resistance to base Crit damage bonus (50% -> 25%) *100% resistance to buffed Crit damage bonus *100% resistance to base and buffed elemental weakness damage bonus *20% resistance to Spark damage *''Eternity'' - 10 combo Light attack on all enemies *Turn 1 **''Endless'' - 33 combo Light attack on all enemies *Every 3 turns **''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage *Every 6 turns **''Rune'' - 7 combo Light attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn & removes all buffs *If Destiny is not used **''Meteor'' - Massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 8,000 damage *At < 75% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies **Every 3 turns ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 50% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. Used if Deadly End doesn't activate **If none of the above was used ***''Abysmal Fall'' - 13 combo Light attack on all enemies that deals 65-70% of HP as damage *At < 50% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''Infinite World'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & 50% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis and Weak. 15% chance to use per action **Every 3 turns ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 20% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. 25% chance to use if Deadly End doesn't activate ***''Extension'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with lowest HP that deals 170% of HP as damage. Used if Deadly End and Destiny don't activate. **At < 40% HP ***''"Gathering energy...'' - Boosts Def by 200% for 3 turns. ****'Use any UBB to cancel' ***''Glorious'' - 10 combo massive Dark element attack that deals 500-800% of HP as damage on all enemies & invalidates all Leader Skills for 999 turns ***''"I am impressed."'' - Removes all buffs on self. Used if Glorious is cancelled. *At > 25% HP **''Endless'' - 33 combo Massive Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''"An ominous feeling is in the air."'' - Does nothing. ***Activates Assimilation if all units use BB/SBB after > 25% HP. It is advised to only use 5 BB/SBB after 25% HP. **''Infinite World'' - 15 combo Light attack on all enemies & 50% chance to inflict Curse, Paralysis and Weak. 15% chance to use per action **If all units use BB/SBB ***''Assimilation'' - Massive Light attack on all enemies that ignores mitigation & deals 60% of HP as damage **Every 3 turns unless any of above is used ***''Deadly End'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 160% of HP as damage. 15% chance to use ***''Destiny'' - 15 combo massive Light attack on enemy with highest Def that deals 160% of HP as damage. 20% chance to use if Deadly End doesn't activate ***''Extension'' - Massive Light attack on enemy with lowest HP that deals 170% of HP as damage. 25% chance to use if Deadly End and Destiny don't activate. ***''Void Casualty'' - 7 combo massive Light attack on single enemy that deals 130% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. Used if Deadly End, Destiny and Extension are not used. **Every 2 turns unless any of the above happens Rewards When you are defeated, you will gain rewards up to the current floor you were defeated on once. This means that if you are defeated on Floor 85, you will receive all rewards up to Floor 80 as described below. Trivia *Despite the intention of Endless Corridor being "endless", the challenge ends upon clearing Stage 300.